Bioshock: Undersea
by Mikez
Summary: A young man tries to rescue his sister from the underwater city of Rapture. OcxOc later on.


**Hey people x3 This will be my first Fan fiction ever so if your reading this thank you and please enjoy! Also please leave a review or send me a private message if my story needs corrections in writing or whatnot. Well then away we go!**

**Btw I don't own Bioshock in any way, shape, or form. The only things I do own are my Oc's and future Oc's.**

**Bioshock: Undersea**

**Prologue**

*BRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG BRIIINNNNNGGGGGG*

"Hmmmmm five mooooreee minutes pleaseeee," a young man groaned in his bed as his alarm clock was buzzing on his dresser. "It's too early to wake up now there should be more time to sleep" The boy's original plan was to sleep the whole day away and enjoy his long nap but as fate had it his little sister had wanted him to take her down to the boardwalk by the New Jersey Shore to go shopping. What for, he could never guess but she was going to drag him along to keep her company as she did. "Maybe if I pretend I'm still asleep she'll forget all about it." As that was said the door opened and a little 12 year old girl bounced into the room and hopped on his bed. "Spoke to soon…" The boy groaned. "Big brother! Big brother!" the girl said excitedly "Come on, Come on you promised that you would take me down to the boardwalk today!" "Do we have to go now though…" The boy groaned again. "The stores aren't going to close for a long while and I'm tirrreeedddd." The boy pulled the covers over his head. "Come on you've been sleeping since this morning and who stays asleep till six at night anyway?" The girl pouted. "I do I guess" The boy shrugged "I like sleeping, you should try it once in a while" "I do try it brother, I just happen to wake up at a normal time like most people do, now common up and at em!" The girl yanked the covers off of her brother and pulled him out of bed. "Ok, Ok have it your way just give me some time to get ready and I'll be down in a sec." The boy said getting up. "Yay! Come down soon big brother!" The girl happily said as she bounced out of the room. "Geez can't ever say no to her, well I guess I did promise mum and dad I would watch after her."

The boy proceeded to get his belongings together and get dressed. He sported brown cargo pants, a black shirt with a silver colored neckline, a plaid shirt with dark blue, light green, and white checkered pattern, and black shoes. As the boy stretched to loosen up his stiff shoulders he took a look at himself in the mirror and saw a young eighteen year old man look back at him. He had a lean build, white tanish skin, dark brown hair, and was quite tall at six foot one and a half.

"Well I better go downstairs to take Sera out to the boardwalk before she attacks me again." The boy smiled as he exited his room and made his way downstairs to meet his sister. As he made it downstairs he was greeted by his sister who was dressed in her usual tan jeans and light purple shirt.

"Yay you got out of bed Tatsuya! Was afraid I would have to drag your royal laziness out of it" Sera smirked "Hey that's Mr. Royal laziness to you and I'm ready now aren't I" Tatsuya smiled. "Well I guess so, anyway let's get goin I wanted to go to the boardwalk for so long, there's so many things to do!" Sera said with sparkles in her eyes. "Ok, ok then let's go before all the shops close." Tatsuya said pushing her through the door outside. "Yay! Off we go!" Sera said running to the direction of the boardwalk "Geez that little rascal, I better hurry up so I don't lose her." Tatsuya said running after her.

"Woooowww! Look at all the stores Tatsuya! They even got an amusement park here too!" Sera exclaimed loudly. "We just have to go on some of the rides common, common!" "Haha" Tatsuya laughed to himself. "I thought that you wanted to go to the stores to buy something, not go on rides." Tatsuya said smugly. "Well that was before I knew there was an amusement park here and I can always shop after I ride a few of the rides here commooonnn pleaaaaasssseee." Sera said with a puppy dog face. "Ugh, fine lets go… I can never say no to you when you give me that face." Tatsuya's sister had found that her brother's weakness had always been the fact that he would succumb to her every word if she just gave him that silly face while looking cute. "Hehe go cuteness." Sera said quietly. "You say something Sera?" Tatsuya asked with puzzlement on his face. "Uh nope! Let's go on some rides!" Sera said running towards the rollercoaster's.

After riding so many rollercoaster's, swing's, and some incredible spinning thing called a Gravitron, Tatsuya was ready to drop and yet, somehow his sister STILL wanted to go on more rides. "Common you can't be tired yet Tatsuya we still have so much to do!" Sera said happily. "Common… can't we… take a break…" Tatsuya panted. "Hmmm… fine then at least take me shopping I want to get something before we go." Sera said pointing in the direction of a shop. "Haaaaa… fine let's go shopping, but please let's make it quick." Tatsuya said groaning. "Ok let's go!" Sera said running to the shop.

After the stores were starting to close and everyone was already heading out of the boardwalk Sera had finally decided on something to buy and wanted Tatsuya to bring her to one final location before they went back home, the beach right by the boardwalk. "Geez finally a little rest and relaxation, I was starting to get exhausted of all the things we did." Tatsuya said falling down into the sand and laying there. "Haha!" Sera laughed a bit. "You enjoyed it a lot though I saw that smile you had on your face when we went on some of the rides" Sera said playfully sticking her tongue out at Tatsuya. "Ha yeah, yeah whatever you say but I can't believe it took you forever to shop so long, what were you buying anyway?" Tatsuya questioned. "Oh well I was deciding on what to get you for taking me out to the boardwalk today." Sera said happily. "Huh, really?" Tatsuya said with amazement. "Yeah, I mean you did take me out here and even put up with my selfish requests so I figured I should buy you something, here." Sera said holding her hand out with an object in it. As Tatsuya took the object he noticed that it was a small charm bracelet with half of a small heart with the words Big Brother on it. "Wow thanks Sera! But why is their only half of a heart on this bracelet?" Tatsuya asked. "Well it's because I have the other half see?" Sera said as she held her wrist up to show another similar heart with the words Little Sister on it. "Yeah but why did you buy something like this for?" Tatsuya asked. "Well I wanted to buy it so it'll remind us that were always together and that we won't ever forget each other." Sera said smiling. "Also it's so that you remember that even though you're a lazy lug sometimes, that I love ya also Big Brother." Tatsuya smiled and patted his little sister on her head truly appreciating what she had done. "Well thanks for putting up with this big lug Sera and I love ya t-." Tatsuya was about to say when suddenly there was a explosion of water in front of them and some kind of spherical metal contraption was in the water explosion's place. "What the hell!" Tatsuya yelled. "What is that!" Tatsuya quickly got up and shielded his sister as the sphere opened up and two men dropped out of thing, well men is what Tatsuya would have liked to say but these "men", their faces looked deformed, their cloths were covered in blood, and they were both wielded some kind of iron pipe. "H-Hey Tatsuya what's going on?" Sera asked scared and nearly crying. "Who are they?" The "men" were beginning to approach the pair and the leading one looked at Tatsuya's sister and smiled creepily. "Well now I would give us the girl if I were you, I wouldn't want to hurt you!" The leading "man" said while laughing crazily a bit. "Yeah right why does that pipe look so menacing in your hand then." Tatsuya said disbelievingly. "Well I guess I'll have to take her from you then!" The leading "man" said charging at the pair. "Well then bring it on! Sera stay here!" Tatsuya said to his sister before breaking into a charge of his own. "Ok! Be careful Tatsuya!" Sera said fearing for her brother. "Don't worry this…" Tatsuya said with the "man" about to swing the pipe at him, only to have Tatsuya parry the pipe to the side with his hand safely moving the pipe out of the way and kneeing the "man" in the gut. "Will be a piece of cake!" Tatsuya yelled while the "man" fell backwards out of breath from his attack. "_Looks like the karate lessons I've taken for 5 years are paying off!_" Tatsuya thought triumphantly. "_Just got to make sure I knock them both out though and then I'll call the cops._" The "man" tried to get up after taking Tatsuya's attack but Tatsuya charged him and kicked him in the face with a side kick as he started to get up not giving his attacker any time to retaliate at all successfully knocking him out. "_Ok, you can do this Tatsuya one down and one to go._" As the other "man" charged in prepared to strike with his pipe as he swung it overhead, Tatsuya dodged slightly to the left letting the pipe swing right past him as Tatsuya drove his fist into the "man's" face and grabbed his arm proceeding to throw the man with a hip throw smashing him into the ground and then went to kick him in the face knocking him out as well. "Yeah! Eat that!" Tatsuya yelled to the sky. "You won't harm me or my sister ever!" Tatsuya started to run to his sister to assure her that he was fine. "Hey Sera it's ok no-" *AHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* A piercing cry echoed throughout the sky as Tatsuya and Sera felt chills running down their spines. Tatsuya turned towards that water as some slim thing walked out of it. Tatsuya observed the thing was wearing some sort of suit, was wearing a peculiar looking helmet that had a red glow coming from it, had some kind of tank thing on its back, and had a giant needle on its arm. "You got to be kidding me." Tatsuya said fearfully. "What the hell is THAT!" The thing walked forward towards the pair and looked at them with what Tatsuya imagined to be its eyes. "Get back!" Tatsuya yelled as he charged towards the figure preparing for a fight. Tatsuya went for a roundhouse kick to the things side and was prepared to feel his foot connect with the figure and deal some damage. The figured simply raised its hand and blocked the kick effortlessly and punched Tatsuya in the gut throwing him back a couple feet. "Gaaaa!" Tatsuya yelled with pain as he fell to the ground. "What kind of strength does that thing have!" Tatsuya tried to get back up but the pain dealt to him was too great and he just found himself falling back to the ground again. "Damn it common get up!" Tatsuya yelled to himself. "TATSUYA!" A voice yelled. Tatsuya looked up and saw that the thing had grabbed his sister and plopped her into its tank. "TATSUYA!" he heard a muffled cry. "HELP!" Tatsuya forced himself to get up out of sure willpower and ran towards the figure. "LET HER GO!" Tatsuya yelled at the figure as it proceeded to run back towards the ocean. "NO, WAIT STOP!" Tatsuya cried as he was right on the things back. "SERA!" Tatsuya jumped forward trying to grab the things back but the thing leaped into the air with Tatsuya's hand nudging the tank where his sister laid as it did, he watched as the thing dived into the water and swam away. "Sera…" Tatsuya said falling to the water. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AGH!" Tatsuya screamed into the night. "Damn it what do I do now! Common Tatsuya think, think! That thing came from the water like those other two guys did so…" Tatsuya looked at the sphere metal thing and an idea popped into his head. "So that thing should lead me to where it's headed!" Tatsuya ran to the sphere and jumped inside it, looking around he found a control pad with a red button on a part of it called RETURN. "Well here goes nothing no time to think, just act!" Tatsuya hit the button and the sphere roared to life and the door to the sphere closed. Tatsuya felt the thing start to move into the water. "Woooo!" Tatsuya said falling onto the floor. "Looks like this will be a bumpy ride. I'm comin for ya sis" Tatsuya said with a look of determination as he looked at the charm he now put on his wrist. "I'll make sure were together again"

About an hour later or to what Tatsuya imagined it would have been Tatsuya peered out of the glass window to watch the fish and sea floor pass by. "Geez where is this thing taking me?" Tatsuya asked himself. "I feel like it's been foreve- wait. What's that…?" Tatsuya pressed his face against the glass and into view came what Tatsuya couldn't find any words to describe but amazing. Outside was a giant city, one that looked almost like New York City if he had to compare it. "What the… how's is this thing even here? This is amazing!" Tatsuya exclaimed loudly. "Huh there's some kind of giant sign out there… what does it say…? Tatsuya tried to squint to get a better look at the sign and made out the words. "RAPTURE."

**Ok then that is Chapter one of my story with Tatsuya and his sister Sera. Sorry about the long chapter but I wanted to write some development about why Tatsuya was even going to do at Rapture and to write some starting development for him and his sister. Hopefully my grammar is correct (Never was good with it) and that my story is entertaining you guys so far. If you could please leave some reviews to tell me how you think my story is going so far that would be mighty appreciated well Mikez out till next time!**


End file.
